Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) technologies have brought the emergence of new equipment and technical solutions in many different applications, such as in fitness, gaming, human rehabilitation, training and exercise. For example, a treadmill can be integrated with VR technologies such that a user can enjoy sceneries while exercising.